Valentine's Day At Fairy Tail
by vampoof94
Summary: Asuka finds Cupid's arrows and uses them on the Fairy Tail mages. XD Different pairings throught out the one-shot. ErzaxLucy, NatsuxLissana, GrayxJuvia, LaxusxMira


Fairy Tail was known for it's great mages and of course all the destruction they cause. They love to celebrate. Sometimes their parties get out of hand and cause trouble. Even something bad happens on Valentine's day. People learned to never underestimate the Fairy Tail wizards.

…**...**

Erza marched in front of team Natsu. Lucy was only a step behind her. Natsu and Gray were in the back silently arguing. They had returned from a job. The job was to take down a demon that was causing people to fall in love with other people or random objects. The demon was called Cupid and he used arrows to shoot people. They would fall in love with the first person or object they saw. Erza was carrying the arrows so nothing bad happened to them.

"So Erza what are you going to do with those?" Natsu asked.

"I'll hand them over to the master. He should have a safe place for them."

"Are you sure? I mean the last time we trusted him with something like this he lost it." Lucy said nervously.

"Everybody makes mistakes Lucy. He is the master and we should have more faith in him."

"Yeah…" Lucy decided to drop the subject. She did not want to fight with Erza on the day before Valentine's day.

'_I can't wait for tomorrow._' She hummed merrily along. Erza glanced back at her girlfriend and smiled. She grabbed her hand and Lucy stopped humming.

"Come on Lucy. Let's hurry and get home." Lucy nodded and stepped up beside Erza. Natsu and Gray felt left out.

"Oi! Natsu."

"What?"

"You ever get the feeling that you were forgotten?"

"Yeah…just now." They sighed and continued.

…**...**

Mira danced around the guild serving drinks with a smile. Everyone was in a good mood. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and they were going to party. Mira came to a stop in front of Laxus and handed him his drink. He smiled at her quickly and made sure nobody was looking before he kissed her cheek. Mira returned the kiss with a big smile before continuing on her way. Laxus leaned back and watched her dancing around. He heard Natsu and Gray yelling before they entered the guild. Erza was dragging them in.

'_Idiots._' Laxus thought as he downed his drink. '_They are loud again._' He noticed that Lucy was carrying some arrows. She walked them over to the master and he took them. '_I'm getting bored._' Laxus stood up and left the guild with a wave to Mira.

…**...**

Erza sat at the bar talking to Mira while Lucy was somewhere talking about books with Levy.

"So Mira how are you and Laxus doing?"

"Oh you know, we're doing fine." Erza smiled as she took another bite of her cake.

"So what do you and Lucy plan on doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to hang out in the park for awhile and have a picnic, then we might stop in for a little visit here. Pretty much just being with each other."

"It's going to be crazy here, but you both know we would love seeing you."

"Are you and Laxus going to do anything?"

"He just said not to make any plans."

"He does have a kind side after all." Mira laughed. Lucy ran up to them smiling. She bent down and gave Erza a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Lucy. Are you ready to head home?" She nodded and they said goodnight to Mira.

…**...**

Gray walked outside and stretched. It had been a tiresome day again. He put his hands in his pockets and started heading home. He turned his head and sighed.

"You don't need to hide Juvia. We are dating now." He smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"Juvia is so happy."

"So am I." They shared a kiss under the stars and let the light of the moon wash over them.

…**...**

Lissana waited for Natsu to return home like always. She hummed lightly as she watched for him. She grinned when he got near. Happy was on his shoulder and they were talking. Lissana started waving and they waved back.

"Welcome home Natsu!"

"Hi Lissana!" Natsu ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Happy flew into the house and sat on a table.

"They liiiiiike each other a lot."

…**...**

Erza opened her eyes to see the sun shining brightly outside. She placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead. The blonde stirred.

"Time to wake up Lucy. We have a long day ahead of us." Lucy opened her eyes and smiled brightly. She hugged Erza tightly. "Someone woke up in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you." Erza smiled.

"Not always, remember that time you woke up really grumpy?" Lucy blushed and hid under the covers.

"Don't remind me."

"It's fine Lucy." Erza removed the covers so she could kiss Lucy.

…**...**

Master Makarov watched as people slowly trickled into the guild. Mira was busy talking to everyone and wishing them a happy Valentine's day. Bisca and Alzack walked in holding hands. Alzack had their daughter, Asuka, on his shoulders. She was laughing. They walked over to the master and said hello.

"Master would you mind watching Asuka for awhile?"

"Of course not!" Alzack handed her to the master and thanked him. Asuka started playing with his mustache and giggled. Bisca laughed and kissed her daughter on the head.

"We'll be back before noon."

"Take your time! I can handle her." They waved good-bye and headed off. Makarov put Asuka on his shoulders and walked into his office. He had to file some paperwork before Mira found out he was procrastinating. He sat Asuka down and let her read a book. Makarov was about halfway into the paperwork when he fell asleep. Asuka finished reading her book and looked for something else to do. She saw the arrows and smiled.

"I'm going to be like mommy and daddy!" She picked up the bow and arrows and giggled. Makarov heard her and woke up. He gasped and lunged forward to grab them.

"No Asuka!" She accidentally shot one and hit him. He fell forward and looked up. "I've never seen something so beautiful…" He stood up and started hugging his clock. Asuka giggled again.

"This is fun!" She ran out of his office and found Fried and Evergreen. They were arguing. Asuka shot arrows at both of them. They leapt into each others arms crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

"I'm sorry too!" Elfman, Natsu, and Gray stared at them and slowly backed away. Asuka shot them and they somehow managed to look at each other at the same time. Elfman hugged both Natsu and Gray. Gray stripped his clothing off again and Natsu cried.

"I love you!"

"Lovers don't need clothes!"

"Love is a man!" Asuka skipped down the hall and shot at random people. She soon came across Mira. She was trying to straighten a pole that the boys had bent during their fight. Asuka shot her and watched as Mira wrapped her arms around the pole and kissed it. Pretty soon Asuka had shot everyone except for Lucy and Erza and her parents.

…**...**

Lucy smiled as her and Erza walked down the street to Fairy Tail. They had spent a few hours in the park talking and just being themselves.

"I wonder how the celebration is going."

"Who knows they probably destroyed something already." Lucy said grinning. Erza chuckled and wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist. They saw Bisca and Alzack walking towards the guild.

"Hello Bisca, Alzack."

"Oh hey you guys! Are you enjoying your day together?"

"Yeah! We're just going to check up on the guild."

"We're going to pick Asuka up. The master is watching her for us." They stopped in front of the guild and prepared themselves for the rowdy crowd. Erza opened the doors to see complete chaos. Mira was making out with a crooked pole, Fried and Evergreen were singing to each other, and Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were all naked and kissing. She found the master kissing a clock.

"What the hell happened?" Lucy was blushing madly and hid behind Erza to block out everything. Bisca searched for her daughter while Alzack tried asking Makarov.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They turned to see Asuka holding a bow.

"Asuka! Where did you get that?"

"In gramps office!" Erza's eye twitched. Lucy paled. They had all been struck by Cupid's arrows.

"Just what we needed." Erza said as she put her hand on her head. Lucy took the arrows and bow from Asuka.

"Umm…how do we get them back to normal?"

"I have no idea." Erza just wanted to get out of the guild as quick as possible. The images before her were quite disturbing. She glanced up and saw Mira stripping.

'_Well there's no stopping them now._'

"I'm going to check in the library for a way to cure them." Bisca followed Lucy and together they searched for at least another hour.

…**...**

Erza and Alzack watched the guild members making out with one another. Some were completely naked and some only half naked. Asuka had fallen asleep in Alzack's lap.

"Do you think it's possible to get them back to normal?"

"I don't know. When we went on that job, they were fine in a day or two. I guess we just let time take over." Erza sighed. "It looks like your daughter is really good with a bow."

"Yeah we have been teaching her how to shoot." Lucy and Bisca walked out of the library looking defeated.

"We couldn't find anything."

"Well I guess we can come back tomorrow and see how it's going." Erza stood up and took Lucy's hand. "Goodnight you guys." Bisca and Alzack waved at them and decided it was time to head home.

"Erza…I told you the master would find a way to mess up." Erza sighed in defeat.

"Yeah you did."

…**...**

"Why the hell am I naked and in your arms!?" Natsu roared.

"Why are we naked and in Elfman's arms!?" Gray yelled.

"This is not manly!" Elfman screamed. Everyone in the guild woke up screaming. Most were naked and in someone else's arms. Makarov woke up and yawned. He threw his clock down and glanced around the guild. Mira was still sleeping. She was completely naked and had her arms around the pole. He walked over to the bar and called everyone to attention.

"We all fell under Cupid's spell last night." Everyone yelled in fury. "Asuka found the arrows and used them on us."

"You let a little girl have them!?"

"I fell asleep."

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the guild roared. Lucy, Erza, Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka walked in grinning.

"Hey guys. Are you done making out with each other?" They glared at the group and ran after them. Erza requipped immediately and started fighting them. Lucy hid under a table and Alzack hit anyone who came after his family.

"It looks like everything is back to normal again." Lucy said grinning.

…**...**

"Mira?" Mira woke up feeling a hand on her head. She opened her eyes to see Laxus. She immediately sat up. He had covered her with his coat.

"Laxus! Umm…hello."

"I tried to drag you out of here yesterday, but the spell was strong. So I came back today for you." Mira blushed and hugged him.

"You're so sweet Laxus." He smiled and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Happy late Valentine's day Mira." She opened the box and gasped. It was a silver heart necklace. On the back of it were their names. She kissed him.

"Thank you Laxus. It's beautiful." He helped her put it on.

"We also have dinner plans tonight."

"You're the best." Laxus picked her up and carried her back to her place.

…**...**

The next few days were quiet. Everyone was always going to remember the Valentine's day that turned bad. Mira punished Makarov for being a bad babysitter and Natsu and Gray stayed far away from each other. Fairy Tail always finds a way to cause trouble even if it's only within their guild.


End file.
